cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Plaza
Quick Facts *Neighborhood Color : Green *Villain Groups : Hellions *Villain Levels : 1-2 Considered by many to be the heart of Paragon City, Atlas Plaza is arguably one of the safest places in the entire metropolis. Citizens have little to worry about as they walk through the neighborhood, located in the Atlas Park city zone. However, in what seems to be a sign of the times, there have been reports of vehicle theft and occasional purse-snatchings along the fringes of the plaza's parking lots. To combat these rare but troubling incidents, agents of Longbow have arrived to supplement the Police Drones in keeping the area safe. City Hall requests that new heroes help reinforce the plaza security by keeping an eye out for incidents that Longbow hasn't been alerted to yet. Though the plaza is technically a neighborhood, there is no housing available within it. Instead, the district plays host to the Paragon City Hall and the gigantic Atlas Statue that pays tribute to the greatest hero of all time. Aside from these two structures, there are also large expanses of parkland and plaza where citizens can walk, picnic, and relax. Heroes congregate at the feet of the massive statue of Atlas at all hours, and their various auras and energy pulses can be seen from a mile away. However, superpowered crime-fighters can be found all over the plaza - atop the Atlas Statue itself, inside City Hall, and even wading in fountains during the hot summer months. Indeed, it isn't hard to figure out why the plaza is so popular with superheroes - it provides more amenities for them than it does for a common citizen! Heroes can meet, mingle, and plan in the plaza. They can also take training lessons from Ms. Liberty, a mentor heroine who is also in charge of upgrading the security level of heroes who have proven themselves fighting-fit. Field Trainers help heroes enhance and refine their powers, and Hero Corps. Field Analysts help heroes spread word of their feats on the streets (which often leads to villains sending their stronger minions to fight them). Inside City Hall proper, heroes can create and advertise their supergroups (leagues of superheroes, of which there are hundreds upon hundreds registered) as well as recieve special orders and gifts from the city government itself. City Hall also has five offices that specialize in providing orientation for new heroes of each origin. Finally, a basement facility has recently been constructed by the members of D.A.T.A. to house a massive machination that hurls heroes through a portal into an alternate reality where the evil Lord Recluse and his minions have a bleak and spidery grip on Atlas Plaza and the surrounding neighborhoods! Heroes approaching the maxiumum security level of 50 should strongly consider helping their fellow heroes secure this alternate reality to weaken Arachnos in the real world. D.A.T.A. has a monitor in their offices that heroes can consult to check on the status of the battleground - and if their help is needed urgently. As noted before, Atlas Plaza is still not 100% safe for citizens. Near the southern end of the neighborhood is a massive parking lot where City Hall workers and visiting civilians leave their vehicles. Rookie Hellions who are either very stupid or very foolhardy occasionally sneak onto the edges of the lot and begin stealing purses and car radios. However, the Plaza has the distinction of being one of the few areas where superheroes outnumber criminals. Longbow and Police forces often take care of these thugs before they can cause any real damage, but a few incidents slip through the cracks. Heroes still working towards their first few security level increases should keep an eye out for trouble as they run through the lot. The Hellions never seem to be above level 1 or 2, so any hero should be able to take care of them. Near the edges of the plaza are two important landmarks - the Atlas Park monorail station and Chiron Medical Center. The monorail station provides fast transport to the safest zones in the city, and is a safe and secure place thanks to Longbow and the city police. The Chiron Medical Center caters to citizen and hero alike. Though under plenty of pressure thanks to the massive amount of injured gang members that are processed every day, they make heroes their first priority. If you are struck down in Atlas Park, you'll certainly wake up in Chiron. Category:Neighborhoods